bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn
The Legend Reborn is the 4th Bionicle movie to be made. Mata Nui crash lands on Bara Magna and a new Story starts. Movie Information Arrival Mata Nui, propelled out of his own universe was flying through space inside the Kanohi Ignika. It approached Bara Magna. The Mask crashed into the Wasteland. A beetle named Click saw the mask and called thousands of his mates down. All of the Beetles surrounded the mask then suddenly the Ignika started to shine. The beetles scattered. Sand whirled around the mask and it levitated. Mata Nui's body was formed with no weapons. Click, a Scarbax Beetle ran down to Mata Nui's limp body. Mata Nui started to walk and almost stood on Click. He told the Beetle that he has not studied his feet. He then let the beetle run up his arm. Click then touched the Kanohi Ignika making it glow. Mata Nui was amazed. Click then ran down to Mata Nui's hand still glowing and then formed Mata Nui's Shield! He never noticed the Vorox behind him. The Vorox jumped from a ledge at Mata Nui, Mata Nui was knocked to the ground but Mata Nui threw him away. The two eyed each other. The Kanohi Ignika went into battle form by putting the chin part in. The Vorox then started to crawl at Mata Nui. Mata Nui raised his shield. The Vorox threw itself at Mata Nui. This time Mata Nui could not throw it. The Vorox tried to stab Mata Nui three times but missed. The Vorox then stabbed Mata Nui a final time and almost destroyed Mata Nui's shield. The power of Mata Nui's Shield forced the Vorox to drop its weapon and scramble up a wall. Mata Nui's shield then changed back into Click. He said that they were even and they should go their separate ways but Click declined. Mata Nui then heard a Vehicles roar and grabbed the Vorox's weapon and ran. The vehicle stopped and the Agori, Metus pulled out his sword and demanded Mata Nui told Metus what he was doing. Mata Nui said he was a traveller looking for the nearest city. Metus made a joke and Mata Nui was unimpressed. He told Mata Nui the nearest village was Vulcanus. He asked Mata Nui if he wanted a ride and said that he should come if he does not want to be captured by Bone Hunters or Skrall. Mata Nui asked what they were. Metus tried to knock off Click saying he had a filthy Scarabax beetle on his shoulder. Mata Nui said he liked him here he was. Metus told Mata Nui his name while Mata Nui told Metus his. Vulcanus Mata Nui had travelled with the Agori Metus to Vulcanus where the battle between Ackar and Strakk started. Mata Nui said that they used their best warriors for Sport. Metus disagreed saying that this was their way of settling disputes. Metus then introduced Mata Nui to Raanu, the leader of Vulcanus and Leader. At the start of the battle Ackar did a lot of dodging. He then started to swing his blade at Strakk and wind him. After smashing Strakk's shield away Strakk started to up his game by swinging his ax wildly at Ackar. Ackar bought his shield up throwing Strakk into a rock. After Strakk admitted defeat Ackar got Strakk's shield. Mata Nui then stated that Ackar fought like a Toa. Strakk then picked up his ax an threw it at Ackar knocking the Glatoran flying into a boulder. Strakk picked up his ax and started towards Ackars limp body. Mata Nui then jumped down into the arena. While he was in the air his Mask activated allowing Click to turn into the shield. It amazed the crowd. When Strakk started the killing strike Mata Nui rammed into him sending him flying. Strakk then sliced at Mata nui sending him off his feet. Mata Nui blocked a series of attacks until he fell over. He got up a short while later. Metus said he thought Mata Nui would "Have" made a good Glatorian. Strakk laid a powerful blow on Mata Nui sending him flying. When Strakk was about to bring his axe down on Mata Nui Ackar shouted that it was his fight. Strakk said Mata Nui asked for it. Strakk turned to end Mata Nui but the mask of Life Ignited turing the Voro's tail into a sword. Mata Nui seized the the moment giving Strakk a sweeping kick. H then got Strakk's axe away from him. He told Strakk to concede. Strakk did. Mata Nui said for all to hear, so Strakk did. Strakk made for his axe but Ackar stopped him. Strakk walked away. Ackar offered Mata Nui Strakk's Shield but he declined. Ackar threw the shield away saying he had tons of them. Ackar was annoyed that the Agori had already forgot that he had helped them so many times. He said he was in Mata Nui's debt. Later Ackar showed Mata Nui all of his sheild's. Mata Nui was amazed. He quoted: "And look what good they do me!" He said he should have retired long ago. Mata Nui asked why. Ackar stated because of Duty, Pride. He said that a Glatorian pasted his prime was no good to anyone. Mata Nui told Ackar that at least he has not yet given up. He said that Ackar was a true Toa. Ackar asked Mata Nui what a Toa was but was interrupted by Metus. Metus wanted Mata Nui to fight for Vulcanus and if he id not the other Villages might have a better price. Mata Nui declined. Metus could not believe that Mata Nui was passing up the job as a Prime Glatorian. Ackar said it worked great for him, not. Metus asked again but Mata Nui still said no. Mata Nui pretended to get angry at Metus to make him run away and Ackar and Mata Nui laughed. Ackar asked Mata Nui what he planned to do. Mata Nui said he intended to get back to his homeland. Ackar tried Mata Nui on. Mata Nui said he was from another World. Ackar looked surprised. Mta Nui said he was the protecter and must save his people. Kiina, a Glatorian from the Water Tribe ran out into the middle of the room. She had been listening to their whole conversation. She believed in other worlds and said that Mata Nui proved it. Mata Nui armed himself but Ackar stopped him. Kiina introduced herself. Ackar said that he did not alway agree with her methods but she was a good friend. He said greeted Kiina. She looked at Click and looked disgusted. She asked if Click was called click. Mata Nui had not named him and said it was a good name. Kiina inspected Mata Nui. She said she would help if Mata Nui would take her off Bara Magna. Kiina said she found a Cavern under her City and said Mata Nui could help. Sandray Canyon Mata Nui asked where the Cavern was. Kiina said it was on the other side of Tajun. Elsewhere a mysterious figure told some Bone Hunters that the Glatorian were going to Tajun and they knew what to do. Mata Nui, Kiina and Ackar were riding through Sandray Canyon. Ackar said that this was ideal for an ambush. Kiina said that Bone Hunters would not but Ackar said they were getting Bolder. Mata Nui suggested that there was a traitor and so did the others. A Skopio then started to attack the trio. The Glatorian got past. Then 5 Bone Hunters moved in for the kill. The Bone Hunters charged. Kiina spots Tajun and tells the Glatorian they need to go there. The Skopio then lunges at them. It knocks them onto the wall. It then smashed their Thornatus and the three Glatorian went sprawling. They get up and Mata Nui sends Ackar to help Kiina fight the bone Hunters. Mata Nui goes to fight the Skopio. He then gets Click to turn into his Shield. Ackar and Kiina were fighting epically. Ackar hit one of the Bone Hunters off their Rock Steeds and got on it. Ackar goes flying across and kicks a Bone Hunter away form Kiina. While Mata Nui is dodging attacks from the Skopio. He runs and it tries to nip him. Mata Nui was dodging and got hit by a Thornax that the Skopio had shot at him. Kiina said they needed to get to her village or they were finished. Mata Nui told them to get back to the vehicle. The Skopio struck again but this time Mata Nui jumped on it. He got the Thornax launcher and fired at the Bone Hunters. Ackar and Kiina got to the vehicle. Mata Nui was flung off the Skopio's back onto a piece of land above the Skopio. He used his mask to make it fall and Destroy the Skopio and he got back to the Vehicle. The Bone hunters were also destroyed. Once they were out they realized Mata Nui was not with them. They then noticed Mata Nui using his shield to board down the cliff. Mata Nui jumped onto the vehicle. Kiina and Ackar were seriously excited. Ackar then spotted Kiina's Village (Tajun) with smoke rising from it. They went inside. Kiina was almost in tears, she was worried about Tarix and Gresh, a rookie Glatorian. Ackar found Gresh limping towards them. Ackar comforted him. Gresh claims he is unharmed but fails to stand. Kiina then leads the group to her Cavern. Gresh tells them while they are moving that the Skrall and Bone Hunters were uniting. Ackar disagrees saying they are rival tribes. Gresh tells them that he watch them destroy Tajun, he then feints. Mata Nui says he will be fine as long as Tuma doesn't see him. Tuma was behind them with a large group of Bone Hunters. Ackar realizes that Gresh was right. Bone hunters then start searching the village. Mata Nui and Ackar drag Gresh away. A while later they arrive at a large wall. Kiina pushes a piece of the wall in and the cave opens. They enter. Part way through Mata Nui realizes that he has seen the Glyphs that were on the wall. He does not realize it but they are from the Matoran Universe. Moving into the main area they encounter chambers each one is full of one element. Mata Nui is amazed by this as Bara magna was now nothing like this. She leads them apsses a Stone wall that has the sign for Unity, Duty and Destiny. There is a crashing noise and Ackar grabs his sword and shouts, "Who's there?" Berix then comes out of hiding. Kiina accuses him of being a thief and lashes out at him with her Trident. He claims he is not a thief and then sees Mata Nui's Ignika and asks to look at it. Kiina then tries to get him. They run around Mata Nui who was trying not get killed. Berix points out that he was helping, he even made lights. Mata Nui asks if he has ever fixed a Glatorian. He points out he's had to fix himself. Kiina makes a smart comment. He gets to work on fixing Gresh. Mata Nui tells the others that the Cavern was familiar. They believe that it is created by the Old Rulers of Bara Magna. Mata Nui learns that the Great Beings were there, Kiina insults them and Mata Nui asks why. Kiina points to the hole which inside is a lush Jungle area and says that is what Bara Magna was originally like. They approach the Unity, Duty and Destiny wall. Kiina tells them they never managed to get through. Berix says he bet that is has "Something pretty good". Mata Nui approaches the Unity, Duty and Destiny sign and recognizes it. He was about to put his hand there but the Ignika started to glow. He puts his hand on it and the entire wall glows. The wall slides down and the Glatorian get out their weapons. They go inside. Inside there were glowing green Glyphs. The room is revealed as a Laboratory. Mata Nui examines the wall and sees the plan for a giant robot. It was the same that Teridax had now inhabited. New Weapons Two Bone Hunters were slowly walking then Ackar banged their heads together. Kiina was annoyed that he did not let her do it. Mata Nui, Gresh and Berix then approached the two. Gresh said he wanted a new weapon but Kiina and Ackar were first. Berix approached Kiina and was about to suggest that he could help but Kiina stopped him in his tracks. Mata Nui told them that he must continue his journey back to his universe much to the other disbelief. Ackar said that Mata Nui was not yet ready. He said he would teach him everything he knew. Ackar asked if Mata Nui could use his mask to remake their weapons. Mata Nui told them that it only worked with things that were or had been alive. Berix cut in and told them that most Glatorian weapons were made from bones. Kiina then quotes "Collected a few have you." Mata Nui tried it with Ackar's sword and it worked! When Ackar tested his weapon, a jet of fire spat from it. Mata Nui told him that it tapped into his elemental power of Fire. The five set out in the desert and Gresh was angry. He had got new blades and got new powers but the others would not let him test them. Kiina then jumped into the air and fired a stream of water at a block of stone, sending it flying. The other four stopped the vehicle and got out. Kiina then used her powers again, only to be stopped by Ackar's blasts of fire. The two keep using their powers until Gresh launched a gust of wind at the ground, throwing sand into Ackar and Kiina. Kiina points out that they should combine their powers but Ackar put and end to those thoughts. Ackar tells the others off and Berix gets cocky, Kiina knocks him off the vehicle. Ackar launches a surprise attack on Mata Nui who blocks but is knocked back. Click lands on Kiina and she is disgusted by him. Ackar tosses him to Mata Nui. To Tesara The group heads to Tesara. Upon arriving they hear cheering. Gresh points out a Glatorian battle is about to start but Ackar tells him he will stop it. Berix was a bit jumpy on arrival and Kiina was suspicious. She asks if he ripped someone off or if he was looking for a Skrall spy to leek information to. He said he was not a collector of a thief, but that he had collecting to do. He finds a shiny piece of equipment and was about to pick it up when Kiina smacks his hand. When Kiina goes he grabs it. Cast *Michael Dorn as Mata Nui *James Jonah Cummings as Ackar *Marla Sokoloff as Kiina *David Leisure as Metus *James Arnold Taylor as Berix *Mark Famiglietti as Gresh *Armin Shimerman as Raanu *Fred Tatasciore as Tuma *Jeff Glen Bennett as Strakk Sneak Peeks Video:Bionicle: The Legend Reborn Sneak Peak 1 Video:Bionicle: The Legend Reborn Sneak Peek 2 Video:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Behind the Scenes 1 Video:Bionicle Legend Reborn Clip - Vorox Attack & Metus - Sneak Peek 3 Video:Bionicle 4: The Legend Reborn sneak peak 4: Ackar vs Strakk Video:Bionicle Legend Reborn Clip - The Sandray Canyon - Sneak Peek 5 Video:Bionicle Writing for the Legend Reborn - Interviews - Sneak Peek Video:Bionicle Legend Reborn Clip Skopio and Bone Hunter Attack Sneak Peek 8 Video:Bionicle: The Legend Reborn - Sneak Peek 10 - Escape from Sandray Canyon Video:Bionicle: The Legend Reborn Major Spoiler - Elemental Powers! Category:2009 Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2009 Movies Category:Movies